Naruto Kimiko
by XoTentenXgurlXo101
Summary: There is a new series in 2013! More information inside and exclusive scenes from it!
1. Chapter 1

It has been decided that a third series to Naruto will come to America in 2013. In this new Naruto adventure some unnoticed characters will be noticed.

So go here  
http:/ /www. quibblo. com/ quiz/ bzU7QzW /Information-Naruto

just put it all together and it will give you all the information. These are scenes from the new Naruto that me and NarutoKimiko has agreed to put on here.

**Sakura, Naruto, and Kiba bust throuhg into Orochimaru's lair**  
Sakura: ...Sasuke  
Naruto: So if it isn't temem himself  
Sasuke: Hello  
Tenten: Did he just say sister?  
Neji: Yes  
Tenten: I hope he means Lee  
**Orochimaru grabs Sakura**  
Orochimaru: Ah....how very interesting  
Sasuke: Don't hurt her  
Sakura: S..sasuke  
Sasuke: Orochimaru if you hurt her I swear I'll kill you myself!  
Tenten: .......Uh, what about sister!


	2. Kiba Vs Neji

Another scene

Neji: Dog!  
Kiba: Yes?  
Neji: You and...and...  
Kiba: Yes  
Neji: Hn, Tenten  
Kiba: Yeah so what?  
Neji: It's dangerous for her to be with..you  
Kiba: A bit protective for a team mate don't you think!  
Neji: I care for her- I mean she has a mission  
Kiba: Your hooked  
Neji: Hn  
Kiba: But she's mine


	3. Meet Ayumi

"Byakugan!"  
Neji yelled as he studied the trees. "Do you see anything?" His teammate Tenten asked. Neji replied with a hn. "Stay here do you understand?" Neji commanded and Tenten nodded yes. Neji walked farther into the forest, he sinced someone and he had his gard up. Then he saw the person and knew where she was. He arranged himself in battle position and in a second he through his kunia and he heard a scream of "Hey!"  
Neji fallowed the voice and then he saw a girl, her back was turned to him, and she was examining the kunia that had hit the tree. "State your purpose." The girl turned around and Neji gasped. The girl was wearing purple, her dark, long, coffee bown hair framed her face. But this ment nothing to Neji.  
The thing that got him was her eyes.  
She was a Hyuga.  
"It has been so long." She cried happily. Neji noticed her eyes were ahppy but she never smiled.  
Who is she? Neji thought. "I said. State. your. purpose." He held anther kunia in his hand. "I mean no harm. Calm yourself." Neji gripped the kunia tighter. "Trust me. You don't want to hurt me." Neji's eyebrow rose.  
"Neji Hyuga, my name is Ayumi Hyuga, and I'm your sister."  
Neji looked her up and down.  
"Impossible."  
Ayumi sighed. "I some how knew you were going to be difficult."  
Neji walked a step farther. "If you are really my sister, fight me. I would loke too see how strong you are." Ayumi smiled. "Gladly."  
The battle begon and they couldn't toutch eachother. Finaly Ayumi made a vain attempt to kick Neji but he grabbed her foot and flipped her. She fell to the ground  
She's not bad..  
Nejo thought  
But I'm better  
He then walked over and put his hand out to help her but she slapped her hand away. He looked down to see Ayumi giving him a death glare that only a Hyuga could give. Ayumi got up and brushed herself off. He makes me so tense." She mummered, and Neji's eyebrow lifted."One day Neji your going to be beat." Neji smirked."You really are my sister. Are you not?" Ayumi smirked. "Precisly. Fate has brought us together again."


	4. Oh no

My blood boiled with rage. Why? I kept asking myself. Why was I so stupid?

It's my fault and that's the only reason I was going to Sakura now she could help. I banged on her door and a woman with pink hair answered. "Hello?" She asked her voice was light. "Where's Sakura?" I asked a tint of anger in my voice. "In her room. Who are you?" She asked me. "Neji. Please I need to see Sakura!" I pushed my way by her and went to Sakura's room. "Neji?" She asked a hint of surprise in her voice. "I need your help come with me. Now." She rolled her eyes and followed me outside. "Sakura I have done something entirely stupid and childish. I need your help." She raised an eyebrow. "You said that already get to the point."

"Tenten and me, Hiashi has found out and I'm afraid he has her captive." Sakura looked at me as if I were an idiot. "When Hiashi finds out that a Hyuga is having relations with someone that is not a Hyuga they kill them. Sort of a get rid of thing. They torture then kill and now they have-" I couldn't finish. I was already being bonked on the head by Sakura. " Are you kidding Hyuga! Oh. My/ Gosh. Your are so stupid." She yelled. "I am. It's my fault but at this moment something very bad is happening." Then I sighed annoyed. "Whats happening?" My sister Ayumi said coming up behind the two. So I had to explain and I was hit in the head again. "Uh! Stupid idiot. Well come on, no time to waste!" Ayumi said with anger in her voice.

* * *

"She's waking up." A mans voice was heard in the silent room.

Tenten slowly opened her eyes to the dim light and a mans face. He was a Hyuga but he had a slight built of musle. "..Who are you?" Tenten asked confused. Behind him was a more slim man also a Hyuga. "Guards, Your Tenten...I'm very sorry miss." Before Tenten could react a kunai was stabbed in her leg. "What the heck was that for!" Tenten screamed. Another Kunai was stabbed. She screamed out her body trembled.

* * *

On the other side Neji, Ayumi, and Sakura had arrived at the Hyuga compound. They had sneaked in and were currently looking for Tenten. "Byakugan!" Neji and Ayumi yelled at the same time.

Neji saw her and he had never seen something as horrible in his life.


End file.
